A wide variety of devices are enabled with functionality for allowing a user to initiate a communication with another. For example, computers and mobile devices may be used for communicating with another via a voice call, an email, an instant message, a text message, or a social networking service (e.g., FACEBOOK® social networking service). Often, an initiator of a communication does not have information regarding the availability of an intended recipient for accepting the communication. Particularly, the initiator may not know whether the intended recipient's device is available for a communication, or whether the intended recipient is busy at work or otherwise preoccupied. In such instances, a communication, such as a call, may be directed to voicemail, and the caller may still be left without knowing when the callee would be available for a call. For at least these reasons, it is desirable to provide improved systems and methods for coordinating electronic communications.